Function of Core 'A'as a resource of the program project grant: The Lesion Analysis/ Biostatistics Core will work with each of the three projects to facilitate quantitative and qualitative assessment of lesions with special emphasis on markers of lesion progression. Specific services will include A) quantification of lesions of both the proximal aorta and brachio-cephalic artery (BCA) using cross-sectional analysis, B) quantification of lesions using en face aortic preparations, C) determination of the cellular composition of lesions, D) quantification of markers of lesion progression including necrotic core and fibrous cap formation as well as intra-plaque matrix deposition, E) staining for markers of apoptosis, F) detection of ER stress and UPR activation and G) quantification of gene expression using laser-capture microdissection (LCM). In addition, the Core will provide Biostatistical support, through the expertise and services of Dr Rajasekhar Ramakrishnan. This will be important in the design of the mouse studies and in the analysis of atherosclerosis quantitative data and gene expression array analysis. Or. Ramakrishnan has particular expertise in these areas and has worked extensively with Drs. Tabas and Tall on previous projects.